TASTE TEST
by CaptainChaos
Summary: Brass needs to know if Sars's been drinking on the job again.


Disclaimer : No infringement intended, CSI doesn't belong to me ...yada, yada, yada...

Rating : PG, but only for situations/innuendo...to be safe in other words.

Paring: Jim/Sara...I wish...

Spoliers: None really but end of season 4

Authors Note : This was something that came to me when watching the 2 actors' open display of bonding at the SAG Awards, then the little gremlin took root when I thought of those little scenes between the 2 characters in season 4 episodes.

**THE TASTE TEST**

'Hoslter your weapon Sara!'

Jim Brass's eyes flashed in genuine,unaccustomed anger at the CSI, forcing the scientist to immediately replace the gun to her hip.

Brass quickkly surveyed the scene and the man handcuffed by his officers.

'Get him the hell out of here!'

The uniforms knew by the tone in the Homicide Detectives voice, not to argue a mute point and uncermoniously dragged the suspected killer from the untidy apartment. When he saw they were alone, Brass let out a long, tired sigh from the breath that until that point he'd had no idea he had been holding in, and rubbed a hand down his face. The scratch of the stubble that had begun to grow about his chin against his nails sounded loud in the deathly quiet of the room. Neither moved.

Replacing the safety on his firearm, Brass allowed himself to relax long enough to return the weapon to his own holster attached to his belt. The sticky Vegas heat permeated the single roomed apartment, and small beads of sweat now began to roll from his forehead, down the path of his jaw and down his semi-open neck collar. Then he turned his attention fully on Sara Sidle.

Sara had not moved. She had heard Brass bark at people before, including herself, but there was something different about the tone in his voice this time. Something that had actually scared her into stillness. For one fleeting moment, besides anger, she could have sworn that there was also fear.

'We clear the room,not you.' Brass finally said in a calm, level tone.

'I'm sorry.' There were a million different excuses she wanted to come out with but they failed to materialise when she opened her mouth.

'You came into a room with an armed suspect who was ready to kill the first person through the door, _against_ my strict instructions and all you can say is you're sorry?'

'I didn't think...'

'You're damn right you didn't think Sara!' Brass covered the distance between them in two strides and glared into her face. 'You don't appear to be thinking about anyone these days.'

Now the CSI was confusd. What was his point? The only person she could have hurt this time was herself. What was he babbling on about? Her mind suddenly came back as Brass continued with his diatribe.

'Of course,' he continued, 'I know your life sucks at the moment, but _medicating_ isn't the answer, I've already told you that...I'

'Wait!' Sara held her hand unconciously against the cops chest. 'I haven't been drinking if that's what you're getting at. I haven't had a drink in weeks.'

'Oh yeah? Then that stunt you pulled a few minutes ago was just plain stupidity scaring the crap out of me?'

'Smell my breath.'

'What?'

'I said, smell my breath. I haven't been drinking.'

By now Sara had brought her face closer to the detectives until they were less than inches apart. A large hand crept around the back of her head before she was even aware it was there and pulled her lips forward until her mouth was crushed against Brass'. Both Sara's hands spread against the fabric of the policemans shirt but she wasn't pushing him away. Brass for his part, had a hand strategically placed behind her head with the other grasping her waist for a firmer hold. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip demanding entry, which she allowed all but briefly before they stepped apart.

'The taste test never lies.' Brass licked his lips.

'The what?'

'The taste test. Cough drops cover the smell but not the taste. You've been drinking Greg's coffee right?''

'Right.'

Brass smacked his lips together again before turning on his heel and stalking from the room leaving Sara still rooted to the spot where she stood, her own lips swollen with that just kissed look on her face. Last thing she heard was the Captain muttering to himself,

'Damn, it _was_ just stupidity...'


End file.
